


Final Moments Of Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in his final moments he found the time to find humor in his death and most importantly he found time to think about her. His love, his wife, his life, his Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments Of Love

* * *

Kami it hurts…it hurts so bad I'm going numb in some places. My vision is blurred I can barely see Pien any more then again that may be a good thing…that way I don't see my death as it approaches so I can meet it with dignity. Not that I wouldn't meet it with dignity if I was able to see my life end. I died protecting my village, my comrades, my friends, my family. Ug. I ca n feel my lungs slowly filling with blood the metal taste of it dances across my tongue.

Well…it seems this is it for me, too…Obito…Rin…

"Huf…hnnff…hnnfff."

Ugh, my breathing is becoming labored and more pained hehe pained, Pien. Wow it amuses me that I can find humor even at the threshold of my death. I wonder if Obito found humor in his death? Probably he was always a smart ass, finding humor in any situation.

What about Rin? Then again she was never declared dead she was just missing. She had been for such along time that they declared her dead. Yet I never given up hope then again my rational mind constantly piped up and told me she was most likely dead. Either way I was about to find out very soon.

The only comfort I had was that I did all that was asked of me and now, now I'm dying…I Kakashi am dying. Yes I knew it was going to happen one day but I didn't think I would regret my life so much. All the times I could have been with friends and family instead of shoving them away. All the pages of Come Come Paradise I haven't read yet.

But my biggest regret was not spending as much time with her as I could have, all the time I could have spent with her…with my pure shrine maiden, my love, my wife. My other regret was that I would never get to meet my child…our child.

Her smiling face flashed in front of my eyes.

Her sapphire blue eyes.

Her long inky black hair.

Her pale skin.

Her pink kissable lips.

Her laughter.

Her moans.

Her declarations of love.

How she looked in her wedding kimono.

How she looked, her stomach swelled with my child.

_My shrine maiden._

_My wife._

_My love._

_My life._

_My Kagome._

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

"Ka…go…me…"

 


End file.
